ICE CREAM : ICE WITH CREAM
by thekimve
Summary: Cast : NamGi, Kim Seok Jin, Kim taehyung, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok. BTS. RnR "Mengapa ice cream lembut? Karena es yang dingin dilebur menjadi butiran ice yang lembut. Sama seperti halnya hati yang beku bagai es, akan luluh juga akhirnya jika diberikan cinta"


**ICE CREAM : ICE WITH CREAM**

 **.**

 **.  
Cast : NamGi, Kim Seok Jin, Kim taehyung, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok**

 **.  
.**

"Mengapa ice cream lembut? Karena es yang dingin dilebur menjadi butiran ice yang lembut. Sama seperti halnya hati yang beku bagai es, akan luluh juga akhirnya jika diberikan cinta"

.

Panas terik di bulan September menjadikan bulan akhir di musim panas ini.  
Pukul 12 siang memang pas di habiskan di tempat yang sejuk.

Teriakan anak-anak kecil terdengar riuh di salah satu taman kota Seoul.  
Pepohonan rindang di taman kota memang menjadi pilihan pas untuk melepas lelah bekerja dan menikmati makan siang sekaligus tempat bermain.

"Namjoon hyung aku duluan. Aku ingin ice cream rasa strowberry". Seorang anak berteriak tak mau kalah oleh pembeli yang lain.

Truk box berwarna cerah itu penuh sesak oleh anak-anak yang berebut untuk membeli seCone ice cream.

Namjoon tampak kewalahan di bantu seorang karyawannya untuk melayani para raja kecil yang ingin duluan mendapatkan ice cream.

"Jin Hyung bisa kau percepat pesanan anak berambut merah itu. Dia sangat berisik". Namjoon menoleh kearah rekan kerjanya yang sepertinya mementingkan penampilan visual ice cream dari pada terburu-buru untuk melayani pembeli-pembeli kecil yang inginnya di layani terlebih dahulu.

Bocah kecil berambut merah itu mengkerucutkan bibirnya lantaran gilirannya selalu di serobot rekan sebayanya.  
Bocah kelas 5 sekolah dasar itu tampak menghentakan kakinya kesal.  
"Uri Jiminnie kenapa?". Seorang namja kecil sebayanya tampak memperhatikan raut wajah kesal Jimin.

"Taehyungie Min kesal karena giliran Min selalu diserobot yang lain". Jimin semakin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

Taehyung cekikikan melihat temannya yang sedang kesal.  
"Tunggu disini ne, Taehyung akan belikan ice cream buat Jiminnie". Taehyung mencoba membuat Jimin tak kesal lagi.

Taehyung yang bermata tajam itu lantas memandam geram semua anak yang berebut ice cream.

"Namjoon Hyung Tak adil. Jimin sedari tadi berdiri disana tak juga mendapatkan ice cream. Namjoon Hyung jahat". Taehyung berteriak kesal di samping mobil box yang dijadikan Namjoon berjualan ice cream di area taman kota.

Bocah kecil berponi hitam itu melipat dada dan memandang tajam ke arah Namjoon.  
Jin yang berada di samping Namjoon sudah hafal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sebelum ucapan Taehyung berubah menjadi Teriakan Namjoon maka Jin buru-buru menghampiri Taehyung.

"Taehyungie ingin membelikan ice cream buat temannya? Ini ambilah. Biar hyung yang membayar". Jin berkata lembut untuk meredakan emosi bocah kecil itu. Memberikan sekotak ice cream vanilla dengan saos strowberry yang meleleh lezar berikut potongan kecil kacang almond. Ice cream kesukaan Jimin. Taehyung menerimanya dengan sangat riang dan segera berlari ke arah Jimin yang menunggunya di ayunan.

Taehyung adik satu-satunya Namjoon. Sepulang sekolah pasti bocah itu akan datang ke kedai mini milik Namjoon.

Sebetulnya Taehyung tak serta merta datang tanpa alasan. Alasan sebetulnya demi namja berambut merah itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jimin teman sebangkunya.

Taehyung akan selalu membantu Jimin untuk antri membeli Ice cream di kedai mini hyungnya.

"Dia kan bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Biarkan saja hyung dan bantu aku mengurusi pesanan". Namjoon sedikit kesal dengan sikap adiknya. Seperti itulah mereka.  
Namjoon yang cuek dan Taehyung kecil yang pandai protes.

Jin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat keduanya.  
Setiap hari pasti akan ada waktu di mana Namjoon akan mengomel karna Taehyung berteriak meminta keadilan untuk Jimin. Namjoon tau Taehyung bahkan bisa meracik satu cup ice cream lezat. Hanya saja seperti biasa bocah bermata sipit nan tajam itu selalu menganggu hyungnya.

.

Waktu tersibuk bagi kedai itu adalah saat anak sekolah dasar pulang sekolah. Anak-anak akan mampir ke kedai mini Namjoon. Ice cream shop milik Namjoon memang terkenal murah dan sangat enak. Ice cream buatan Namjoon sangat lembut dan manis.  
Lembut seperti kapas dan siapapun yang mencoba akan ketagihan.  
Namjoon melepas celemeknya yang seharian melekat di badannya.  
Namjoon melepas lelahnya dengan duduk di bangku depan mobil box nya.

Mengusap peluhnya dan mengipaskan tangannya.  
Matanya menerawang ke arah sinar matahari sore yang menerobos melalui celah-celah dedaunan rindang di taman itu.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis menimati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Matanya terpejam menimati saat-saat sore sebelum ada pembeli datang.

Sebuah gelas dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Mata namjoon sontak terbuka.

"Eh? Hyung?" Namjoon sedikit kaget oleh sensasi dingin dari gelas ice coffee yang di pegang oleh Jin.

"Untukmu bos". Jin berkata seraya menyerahkan gelas ice coffe kepada atasannya.

Namjoon menerima dengan senang hati dan tersenyum pada Jin.

Jin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Namjoon.

"Tak menghampirinya?". Jin berkata sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berjarak 100 meter di depan mereka.

Namjoon paham oleh pertanyaan Jin lantas menolehkan kepalanya kepada seorang namja berambut blonde yang tengah asik menuliskan sesuatu di textbook yang ia bawa. Tak lupa sepasan headset menutup pendengarannya.

Namja itu terlihat seperti salju.  
Berkulit putih dan berambut blonde.  
Like a doll.  
Mata sipitnya bereyeliner hitam menjadikannya terlihat sangat indah di mata Namjoon.

Namja itu selalu disana setiap sore. Menulis sesuatu di textbooknya atau sekedar membaca buku.

Namjoon tersenyum simpul memandangnya.

"Namanya Min Yoongi kan? Ku dengar ia mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Musik. Hoseok pernah memberitahuku saat aku berkunjung ke kampusnya". Jin berkata sambil memandang sosok namja bernama Yoongi tersebut.

Namjoon mengangguk. Namjoon tahu siapa Yoongi.  
Namja yang sudah ia amati selama 2 minggu itu adalah mahasiswa jurusan musik.

Namjoon sering menghampirinya untuk menawari ice cream dari kedainya. Namun yang di dapat hanyalah tatapan tajam dan marah saat Namjoon mendekat.

Tidak Namjoon namanya jika dia tak berhenti sampai disitu. Setiap hari selalu saja Namjoon datang membawakan ice cream untuk Yoongi dan mengajak berkenalan. Namun selalu di abaikan oleh Yoongi.  
Seolah Namjoon hanyalah debu yang mengganggunya.

Yoongi sendiri tak terlalu suka dunianya di ganggu orang lain. Alasan ia selalu datang ke taman karena mencari suasana baru.  
Tempat ini tak terlalu jauh dari gedung apartemennya sehingga Yoongi selalu datang ke taman kota untuk menemukan inspirasi. Namun gangguan datang 2 minggu terakhir.  
Saat Namjoon berpindah jualan kemari sejujurnya Yoongi sedikit terganggu.

Suara teriakan anak kecil sudah cukup membuatnya berisik ditambah cup ice cream memuakkan di depan bangku tamannya.

Yoongi tak suka ice cream dan keributan.  
Headset bertali putih selalu menutup telinganya.

Namjoon masih memandangi sosok putih saljunya. Jin hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Bawakan ia selain ice cream". Jin berkata sambil menggangkat gelas ice coffeenya.

"Mungkin baginya Ice cream terlalu kekanakan". Jin melanjutkan.

Benar. Mungkin bagi Yoongi Ice cream terlihat kekanakan untuk memulai perkenalan. Namun lain bagi Namjoon. Ice cream itu seperti Yoongi.

Dingin namun lembut.  
Lembut?  
Lihat saja saat ini, Yoongi tengah berjongkok di depan anjing mungil yang terlihat lapar. Yoongi membuka snack yang sejak tadi tergeletak di meja taman dan menyodorkan ke arah mulut si anjing berbulu putih tersebut.

"Dia berbeda. Dia seperti Ice Cream". Namjoon tersenyum. Senyum penuh arti. Namjoon tahu jika namja berkulit putih itu hanya dingin Covernya saja.

"Ice cream cake saos chocolate dengan butiran almond renyah di tambah potongan serutan coklat batangan. Sedikit sentuhan Waffle!". Tiba-tiba Namjoon berseru.  
Jin mengerutkan dahi. Tidak paham oleh sikap Namjoon.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jin bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahi namun tak lama ia paham.

"Tak akan ada yang bisa menolak lelehan coklatnya bukan?" Jin mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon segera beranjak masuk ke truk box mini kedainya. Diikuti Jin yang memang akan melayani pembeli yang mulai berdatangan.

Namjoon berkonsentrasi penuh menghias gelas cekung bertangkai tinggi itu. Menghias Ice cream buatannya dengan hati-hati.

Dituangnya saos coklat yang baunya sungguh nikmat.

"Hmm.. sempurna". Namjoon berseru penuh keyakinan.  
Diangkatnya gelas itu dan di tunjukan pada Jin.

"Hyung bagaimana menurutmu? Tidakkah ini menggoda?". Jin berkata sambil tersenyum bangga pada hasil karyanya.

Jin tersenyum sambil mengoleskan ice cream vanila di sebuah cone.  
Memberikannya kepada pembeli dan menoleh kembali ke arah Namjoon.

"Berikan padanya sebelum meleleh. Palli palli". Jin berkata sambil mendorong keluar Namjoon.

"Hwaiting bos". Jin menyemangati bos yang seperti adiknya sendiri.

Melambaikan tangannya dengan gesture pasti berhasil.  
Jin melihatnya dengan geli.  
Namjoon tak pernah bosan untuk mendatangi Yoongi dengan ice creamnya meskipun pada akhirnya ice cream itu ikut .

Jin kembali masuk ke truk boxnya dan sedikit terlonjak kaget lantaran Taehyung muncul di depan counter kedai.

"Aish kau mengagetkan saja bocah. Tumben jam segini kau datang kembali? Mau ice cream?". Jin tersenyum meski dadanya hampir copot.  
Bocah kecil bermata tajam itu hanya menggeleng.  
Wajahnya terlihat muram.  
Jin merasa iba dan akhirnya menyuruh masuk.

Namja kecil itu duduk di belakang meja counter sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa Tae? Kau sedih?". Jin berjongkok dan mengusap kepala Taehyung.

Hiks!  
Nah? Isakan kecil itu keluar dari mulut Taehyung.  
Jin reflek memeluknya. Taehyung sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Namja kecil itu terkadang terlihat kesepian.  
Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sudah lama meninggal.  
Yang di miliki bocah itu hanyalah Hyungnya. Tak jarang Jin melihat bocah kecil itu kesepian dirumah ataupun saat datang kemari menemani si rambut merah, Jimin.

"Hiks.. huwaaa.. ". Taehyung menangis keras. Ahh memang bocah bukan. Wajahnya saja seperti dewasa namun sikapnya masih seusianya.

"Hyung~~ Tae di tolak oleh Jiminnie huwee...". Taehyung menumpahkan apa yang dirasakannya.

Jin? Dia antara kaget dan ingin tertawa keras. Apa tadi? Di tolak Jimin? Hallo Taehyung baru berusia 10 tahun. Tunggu. Positif thingking dahulu. Mungkin saja di tolak dalam hal lain.

"Eh? Kau menyatakan cinta?". Jin berkata hati-hati. Berfikir semoga saja apa yang di pikirkan salah.

Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk penuh kepolosan.

What? Jin mulai tak habis pikir. Anak seusia Taehyung mengenal rasa cinta?  
Cinta sesama jenis pula. Apa Namjoon yang mengajarkannya?

Lain adik maka lain kakak.  
Semoga pepatah buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya tak menimpa kakak beradik ini.

Namjoon kini tengah berjuang.  
Pejuang cinta memang perlu di berikan applouse.  
Namjoon berjalan mantap ke arah namja yang asik mendengarkan musik di heatsetnya sambil membaca buku.  
Langkahnya terhenti 2 meter di depan Yoongi.

Nampaknya Yoongi tak menyadari kedatangan Namjoon.  
Namjoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan dan tanpa suara.

Langkahnya mantap kembali di ayunkan ke arah Namja yang kulitnya bersinar terpantul sinar senja.

Gaya memgagetkan Taehyung sejujurnya diwariskan dari kakaknya. Lihat saja apa yang Namjoon lakukan.  
Tiba2 menyodorkan Gelas ice cream di depan Yoongi. Otomatis Yoongi terkejut. Ah bukan bahkan terlonjak.

Mata sipit Yoongi melebar beberapa mili saat tau bahwa pelaku yang membuatnya jantungan adalah namja yang sangat tak ingin ia harapkan ada di sekitarnya.

Yoongi buru-buru melepas headsetnya dan siap melayangkan ucapan makian.

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu mengagetkan. Kau bisa membuatku mati muda!". Yoongi murka.  
Acara sorenya di ganggu lagi dan lebih mencengangkan lagi barang yang dibawa Namjoon tadi sedikit tertarik.

"Yoongi hyung ini untukmu. Spesial menu sore cerah ini". Namjoon berkata sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

Diletakkannya gelas ice cream itu.  
Sebagian kecil ice cream sedikit meleleh namun tak merusak visualnya.

Lelehan coklat dengan aroma khas menguar dan masuk ke hidung Yoongi.

Yoongi menyukai Coklat. Dan ia tak pernah melihat lelehan coklat itu sangat menggoda diatas 2 crop ice cream vanilla.

Namun gengsi mengalahkan segalanya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari. Bawa pergi barang itu. Kau mengganggu". Yoongi berkata cukup keras sambil membuang muka.

Namun matanya sedikit melirik ke arah gelas itu.  
Namjoon menangkap itu dan mungkin ini saat yang paling tepat.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu dan ice cream ini untuk tanda perkenalan". Namjoon berkata seriua seraya duduk di kursi taman depan Yoongi.

"Kau sudah menolakku berkali-kali. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja. Jika kau tak suka mungkin aku akan berhenti". Namjoon berkata dengan sedih.  
Namjoon menunduk.  
Menarik gelas ice cream itu mendekat kearahnya.

Wajah sedih Namjoon tampaknya menarik hati beku Yoongi. Yoongi merasa bersalah juga. Apa salahnya hanya berkenalan bukan. Lagi pula sudah cukup lama ia mengabaikan Namjoon.

"Mmm.. maafkan aku". Yoongi menatap sendu Namjoon. Ia merasa jahat sekarang.

Namjoon mendongakkan kepala menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum sedih.

"Tak mengapa. Mungkin kau tak nyaman. Aku bisa mengerti". Namjoon berkata penuh kesakitan.

Ditolak berkali-kali sangat menyakitkan. Terlebih Namjoon sangat menginginkan namja di hadapannya menjadi kekasihnya.

Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya. Tanda ia setuju untuk memulai perkenalan dengan Namjoon. Tak membuang waktu Namjoon langsung menjabat tangan Yoongi. Senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya.  
Usahanya tak sia-sia juga.  
2 minggu diabaikan ternyata berbuah manis berkat lelehan coklat.

Bahkan berakting sedih pun Namjoon rela lakukan demi Yoongi.

Ya Namjoon punya 1000 cara untuk melelehkan dinding es di depannya.

Yoongi menerima perkenalan ini namun itu tak mengurangi sikap galaknya.

"Ahh maaf kurasa ini tak layak makan". Namjoon menggaruk belakang kepalanya.  
Ice creamnya sudah meleleh sempurna.

"Aish kau menyogokku dengan ice cream itu?". Yoongi mencelanya.  
Namun Yoongi tak dapat berbohong jika ia tertarik oleh ice cream itu.

"Mau ke kedaiku? Aku akan menggantinya. Aku tau kau tak suka ice cream. Tapi aou punya ice cream cake yang kau pasti suka". Namjoon berkata penuh semangat. Ia sudah sangat percaya diri.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi yang tengah berfikir.  
Sangat lucu di mata Namjoon.

Namjoon sangat tak sabaran akhirnya ditariklah tangan mungil Yoongi untuk mengikutinya.

Tangan mungil itu hangat. Dan pas di genggaman Namjoon.  
Yoongi merasakan hal aneh.  
Keanehan yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Baru kali ini tangannya di genggam erat oleh sebuah tangan besar dan hangat.  
Yoongi tersipu. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya namun ditepuk keras pipinya.

'Pipiku kenapa panas'. Yoongi sibuk oleh pikirannya sendiri hingga tiba-tiba Namjon berhenti.  
Otomatis Yoongi yang tak fokus jadi tertabrak punggung lebar Namjoon.  
Hidung dan keningnya terantuk punggung Namjoon.

"Ya! Jika berhenti jangan tiba-tiba". Yoongi berseru kesal.  
Lumayan juga hidung dan keningnya sakit.

Namjoon melepas gemggaman tangannya dan berpindah mengelus kening Yoongi.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat.  
Yoongi terlihat mungil di depan Namjoon.  
Namjoon menunduk. Diarahkannya menuju kening Yoongi.

"Huweeee~~~~".  
Sebuah tangisan sukses membuat moment -mari-mencium-kening-Yoongi -supaya-sakitnya-hilang menjadi hancur.

Namjoon mengeram kesal. Ia sangat kenal suara yang bersumber di dalam truk box miliknya.

"Aish Bocah itu". Namjoon berdecak kesal dan berjalan ke arah kedainya diikuti Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa sedikit kikuk oleh situasi tadi.  
'Huft Hampir saja'. Pikir Yoongi.

Taehyung berteriak kencang membuat Jin tak tau harus bagaimana. Dirayu pakai ice cream tak bisa. Dirayu pakai balon tak bisa. Dirayu pakai Jimin mungkin bisa. Namun itu sangat tak mungkin.

Teriakannya semakin kencang dan kencang.  
PLETAK!  
"Huweeee Jin Hyung~". Taehyung menelus kepalanya dan melihat bahwa pelaku hyungnya sendiri lantas mengadu kepada Jin.

Taehyung mencari perlindungan dari tatapan tajam hyungnya.

Yoongi melihat pemandangan itu dengan sedikit terkejut.  
"Berisik!". Mulut pedas Yoongi tak bisa di bendung lagi. Suasana ricuh di dalam truk box Namjoon memang membuat Yoongi merasa sangat ribut.

Taehyung menatap seseorang yang mengatainya berisik.  
"Noona Yeopo~~". Seru Taehyung.

Seperti halnya singa tidur jika di ganggu maka siapapun itu akan di terkam.  
Aura mematikan itu dan asap hitam keluar dari tubuh Yoongi.

Jin yang melihat itu lantas memberikan kode kepada Namjoon.  
Namjoon menoleh dan merasakan bahaya akan menimpa adik satu-satunya.

"BOCAH SIALAN!apa kau bilang tadi!". Yoongi berteriak penuh amarah kepada Taehyung yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung Jin.  
Namjoon segera mengangkat Yoongi seperti karung beras di pundaknya dan berjalan menjaih dari kedai mininya.  
Bisa hancur tempat jualannya.

"Apa salahku?". Taehyung berkata penuh kepolosan. Dia tak menyadari bahaya besar dari ucapannya.

Jin menatap Taehyung. Bocah yang terkadang polos dan terkadang dewasa itu menatap kembali Jin dengan air muka tak mengerti.

"Dia namja Tae". Jin menjelaskan.  
Mata Taehyung melebar dan sontak menutup mulutnya.

"Ups.. hehe dia kekasih hyungku?". Tarhyung bertanya dengan wajah sok tahu dan sok polosnya.

Jin hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melayanu pembeli ice cream.

"Selamat datang~~ ingin pesan apa tuan muda?". Kepala bersurai merah itu melonggo di depan counter kedai.

"Umm apa Taehyung ada?". Tanya bocah itu yang tak lain adalah Jimin.

Taehyung mendengar suara Jimin pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari truk box.

Jin tersenyum.  
'Cepat sekali cerianya'. Batin Jin

"Jiminnie~". Taehyung berteriak senang dan lantas memeluk Jimin.

Jimin melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dengan bibit mengkerucut lucu.

"Min marah pada Tae~". Jimin berkata kesal.  
Taehyung menatap Jimin tak mengerti.

"Min belum selesai berbicara tadi, Min mau bilang kalau Min tidak bisa.. tidak bisa menolak maksudnya". Jimin berkata dengan senyum yang mengembang.  
Taehyung melotot tak percaya.

"Jadi.. Jiminnie mau sama Tae?". Taehyung bertanya untuk menyakinkan pendengarannya.  
Jimin mengangguk imut.

Ohok!.  
Jin terbatuk-batuk menyaksikan sepasang bocah yang seperti dewasa sebelum waktunya itu.

Jin keluar dari truk box dan menyerahkan 2 cone ice cream ke arah kedua bocah itu.

"Jja! Sudah baikan kan? Ini hadiah buat kalian". Jin berseru senang melihat keduanya sudah tertawa.

"Hyung. Jangan dekat-dekat Jiminnie. Dia kekasihku sekarang". Taehyung menarik Jimin mendekat.

Jin cengo melihat aksi itu. Hello Jin hanya menyerahkan ice cream saja.

Bahkah tak perna terlintas dalam pikiran Jin untuk pedopil. Yang benar saja. Hoseok-nya masih mencintainya meskipun beda usia 2 tahun dengan Jin.

"Bocah.. kau tak ingat tangisan cengengmu tadi". Jin berkata meremehkan.

"Ya! Hyung!". Taehyung berteriak kesal. Jin hanya tertawa dan berlalu masuk kedalam truk box.

Jimin tertawa. "Tae cengeng eoh?". Jimin menggoda Taehyung.

Taehyung menghentakan kakinya kesal sambil memakan ice cream pemberian Jin.

.

Namjoon berjalan beriringan dengan Yoongi.  
Setelah meredam kemarahan Yoongi akibat ulah Taehyung, Namjoon mengantarkannya pulang.

"Maafkan Taehyung. Dia salah melihat sepertinya.". Namjoon membuka percakapan setelah keheningan melanda mereka.

"Sudahlah tak apa. Kurasa dia tak sengaja". Yoongi menghela nafas.  
Yoongi kurang suka ada yang memanggilnya cantik atau imut. Yoongi is real man.

Namjoon melirik raut muka Yoongi yang kesal.  
'Pantas saja bocah alien itu berkata yeopo dia memang yeopo'. Batin Namjoon.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku meski sebenarnya tak perlu". Yoongi berhenti disamping gedung apartemennya.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sebenarnya.  
Namjoon sedikit gugup jika sudah seperti ini.  
Berdiri menatap Yoongi.

"Ini tiket menonton. Sebagai permintaan maaf semoga kau besok mau datang hyung". Namjoon berkata sambil menyerahkan 2 tiket menonton bioskop.

Yoongi memandang penuh selidik kearah tiket yang disodorkan Namjoon.

"Hey kau mengajakku berkencan eoh?". Yoongi tersenyum mengejek.  
Setelah menganggunya lalu sekarang meminta untuk berkencan?

"Err hyung.. sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Ku harap kau memikirkan ini". Namjoon berkata serius.  
Matanya menatap intens mata sipit Yoongi.

Angin malam menerbangkan kedua rambut mereka.  
Membuat tatanan rambut sedikit berantakan.  
Wangi aroma udara musim panas ceria terhirup di mereka.

Yoongi merebut 2 tiket di tangan Namjoon.  
"Hey bos ice cream seharusnya kau menyatakannya dengan se cup ice cream coklat". Yoongi berseru. Tampak semburat merah samar di pipinya.

Sebelum Namjoon membalas ucapan Yoongi, Namja berambut blonde itu sudah lari masuk ke gedung apartemennya.

"Besok ku jemput jam 7 malam Hyung~". Namjoon berteriak pada Yoongi sebelum Yoongi menghilang.  
Yoongi tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam lift di lantai ground.

Namjoon menendang - nendang udara melampiaskan rasa senangnya.  
Bukankah ini kode.

Namjoon akan dengan senang hati memberikan berapapun ice cream untuk Yoongi. Untuk Ice Princessnya.

Langkah Namjoon terhenti saat truk box nya berhenti dijalan sampingnya.

"Kajja masuk". Teriak Jin.

Namjoon tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Jin.  
Lantas berlari masuk ke dalam truk Box nya.  
Dilihatnya adik kecil yang sesaat lalu hampir membuatnya gagal mendekati Yoongi sedang duduk manis dengan teman rambut merahnya.

"Semuanya... ku traktir makan malam!". Teriak Namjoon di dalam Mobilnya.

Dan suara teriakan senang memenuhi truk box ice cream Namjoon.

.

 **End**


End file.
